


预兆

by THUBAN



Category: RWBY
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Visions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THUBAN/pseuds/THUBAN
Summary: 5次Qrow看见了预兆，1次他成功避开了。
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	预兆

5

在Raven用传送门将两个小姑娘送回来的那天晚上，Qrow梦见了她。

这让Qrow感到了一丝意外，不久前的某个傍晚他们刚在Higanbana镇的小酒馆不欢而散。

_**“你说的‘我们’指的又是谁？”** _

这是Raven对他说的最后一句话。淅淅沥沥的雨声顺着酒馆的窗户，混合着人群的嘈杂在他脑子里嗡嗡作响。他盯着Raven离去的背影，感到一阵无力的愤怒在胃中翻滚。他知道Raven掌握着春之少女的下落，但他不知道让Raven合作的办法。Haven学院离这个小镇还有很远，而他还没有找到Oz的下落。

焦虑顺着脊椎一点点爬上全身。

 _ **“弱肉强食。”**_ Raven这么说道。

梦里的Raven看起来比上次见到的要年轻不少，这让他意识到十数年的时光确实在二人身上留下了无法抹去的痕迹。

没有惨白的戮兽面具，也没有那副拒人千里之外的冷漠，但她看起来还是一如既往的高傲。

很多时候Qrow也弄不清楚自己对Raven到底还抱有什么样的感情。他们是血脉相连的双胞胎，有着相似的外貌，却又是如此截然相反的两个个体。在Raven毅然决然地离开时，他想他是恨她的；而每次在Raven找到他时，感受着自己胸腔遏制不住的起伏，他又不是那么的确定了。

长久以来的第一次，他再度直视着那双和他相同的红眼睛。

Raven也这么定定地看着他。

他不知道该说些什么，也确实无话可说。

他们是双胞胎，在战斗时有着令对手胆寒的无间默契，却在面对彼此时无法坦诚。从最开始的时候就是这样，他弄不懂Raven为什么要那么做，而Raven也理解不了他的想法，似乎从出生的那一刻起，他们就注定要分道扬镳。

Qrow试图伸出手去抓住Raven的胳膊，而她只是退了半步轻巧地躲开，在转身离开前最后看了他一眼。

他抓住的只有一片飘落的鸦羽。

Qrow不知道自己为什么会梦见她。直到那晚在Haven的大厅，他看见了一只黑羽红眼的渡鸦掠过上空，复又化作人形站在了Lionheart的身边。

4

Qrow的外向力给他带来了数不清的噩梦。

梦见过同伴死亡，梦见过灾难来临，梦见过世界毁灭。长久的相伴甚至让他学会了在惊醒时，以挑拣其中的荒诞为乐。

在这些种类花样繁多的梦里，最让他觉得好笑的就是关于Beacon的部分。

梦里的Beacon不断崩坏，砖石铺就的地面伴随着剧烈的震动分崩离析，巨柱倾倒、墙体破碎，他孤身一人立于其中，仰头看着那个他曾无数次飞停的塔尖在轰鸣声中碎裂、坠落。

有时是巨大戮兽猩红的眼睛，有时是Ozpin办公室玻璃爆裂开的巨响，Qrow在无数个夜里为此惊醒，自嘲着草草擦去额上的冷汗，闭上眼努力平复着急促的呼吸。

毕竟那可是Beacon，是整个树不子屹立不倒的信标。就连他和Winter打架拆了学院的可能性都比这个大。

而Oz一定会守住Beacon。

直到Beacon陷落的那天。

3

Summer的任务是她的秘密，而Qrow也有一个没有告诉过任何人的秘密。

在她出事的消息传来的几天前，Qrow在半梦半醒间看见了她。

一开始只是一个身穿白色斗篷的背影，偏过头远远地看着他。

“Summer?”他疑惑地跳下停歇的枝头，迟疑地向前走了几步，但对方却只是收回视线迈步向远处跑去。

这是一场漫长的追逐，Qrow不知道自己跟着跑了多远。昏暗的林间遮蔽了破碎的月光，时间的流逝变得难以估算了起来，他竭尽全力奔跑却怎么也触碰不到那个白色的影子。他不清楚这到底是现实还是梦境，枝叶末端划在脸上的痛感清晰可觉，心脏疯狂跳动血液在鼓膜处砰砰震动的回响却让他感到恍惚。

前方的人影终于停了下来，树林笼罩的阴影散去，Qrow撑着膝盖在喘息中看清了眼前的景物。

一个悬崖。

他隐隐感觉到了即将发生的事情。

Summer回过头来，取下了斗篷的兜帽，发梢末端的红色在月光的映衬下镀上一层薄薄的银边。

她缓缓露出一个笑容，然后说了些什么。

Qrow不知所措地站在原地，他想去抚平她眉头郁结的忧伤，但是却伸不出手。时空仿佛凝滞在了那一刻，所有外界的声音消失在一刹，只有自己心脏的鼓动一下下冲击着耳膜。

禁锢消失的瞬间，他几乎是踉跄着向前扑去，成千上万白色的花瓣在他接触到斗篷一角的前一秒猛地破散开来。Qrow半跪在地上，盯着怀中仅剩的几瓣白玫瑰。

她到底是要说些什么呢？

几天后他知道了。

2

离开部落到学院的日子对Branwen双子来说都是巨大的转折。Raven学会了在小队的合照中露出一丝真心的笑容，至于Qrow……一切都像是崭新的人生。在Beacon的日子里，就连梦境都变得轻松了很多。

他花费了一整个早上跟Raven争论为什么下场对决的策略需要做些改动，Tai和Summer无奈地看着这对双子从起床一直吵到午餐时间。

“那只是一个梦，什么都说明不了，”Raven反复地强调，“而且你难道有做过一次好梦吗？”

“我分得清哪个是预兆哪个只是单纯的噩梦！”

“你从来就没分清过！”

“哈？说得好像你就准过一样！”

“好了好了，小鸟们”Summer用两只手臂分别环住他们俩的脖子，在争吵即将升级为幼稚的斗嘴前强按着将三人额头碰到了一起，“停止叽叽喳喳，维特节的下场比赛马上就要开始了。无论将要发生什么，最酷的STRQ小队最酷的双胞胎总能解决的，不是吗？”

在这场2v2对决的一开始，事情的确进展得挺顺利。正如他们最初计划的那样，Qrow负责牵制对面会喷火的女孩——她真的不是什么以恶龙为原型的Faunus吗——Raven则在林间追赶那个拿枪的男孩。密林加上重力场，这简直就是Branwen双子的主场，更何况对面还是Atlas只会听话的小士兵，就连Qrow都有一丝怀疑自己是不是认错了预兆。

擦肩而过的时候Raven甚至挑眉给了他个玩味的眼神。“你说的预兆呢？”他几乎可以在脑海里听到她不屑的声音。Qrow气恼地发出一阵含混的咕哝，呃，好吧，不管怎么说Raven还是一样的讨厌。

局势在他们计划最后一步施行的时候发生了扭转。那个女孩频繁的火焰让他找不到合适的近身角度，Raven也被无谓的追逐战消磨尽了耐心。不需要语言或是眼神的交流，Qrow清楚地知道他姐姐下一步的动作，Raven会在他身后打开传送门，交换场地结束战斗的时候到了。

然而就像他的运气。传送门如约打开，只不过从门另一边来的除了挥刀砍向那个女孩的Raven，紧随其后的还有一颗重力尘晶的子弹。

正中靶心。

颠倒的重力拉扯着Qrow直直撞向对面的那个男孩，两人又结结实实地撞上了斗场的防护罩，伴随着碰撞的巨响，淡蓝色的波纹涟漪一样地从撞击点泛开，一同碎掉的还有他的aura。与此同时，周遭的观众席上爆发出胜利的欢呼。

“啊哦。”Raven耸耸肩，将Omen收刀入鞘。

“我早该知道的，”Qrow抱怨着艰难起身，一手捂着脑袋在撞击后的眩晕中努力维持自己的平衡，“除了你还有谁能弄碎我的aura。”

1

就像他的外向力一样，这些零零散散的预兆也并非Qrow所能主动控制的能力，它们只是这么猝不及防地从天而降，又或者其实是Qrow带来了它们，他才是噩兆的引路人。

还在部落的生活的时候，他就深知这些充斥着血和尖叫的画面并非单单只是梦境。在帐篷中惊醒时，初秋的凉意顺着地面窜上了Qrow全身，他瑟缩了一下，远处守夜人营火的照着树枝的阴影歪歪斜斜地印在篷布上，张牙舞爪地晃动着。

“Rae？”他扭头对上了Raven清醒的红眼睛，夜色下沉淀的猩红像极了梦里沾满他衣摆的粘稠液体。

Raven摇了摇头，将被子重新盖在两人身上。“睡了。”她说。

Qrow缩回被窝，闭上眼睛，戮兽的利齿贯穿肉体的画面再次浮现在眼前，惨白的骨质面具被喷溅的血液染上鲜艳的颜色，耳边回响的是人群惊恐的尖叫。

一只微凉的手掌覆在他的手背上，他侧过头看了看似乎在安睡的Raven，揣着不安的忐忑再次闭上眼睛。

不久噩梦如约而至。

“弱肉强食。”Raven盯着远处的村庄的火光重复道，她一只手搭在腰间的刀柄上，另一只紧紧攥着Qrow的手。

0

引擎的轰鸣、坠落的失重、剧烈的碰撞、烧焦的糊味以及爆炸的热浪。

近距离的灼热唤醒了Qrow，睁眼时他看见了年幼时的Raven。他们俩抱膝坐在篝火边，肩膀紧挨着对方，而Raven正在用树枝拨动着噼啪燃烧的木柴。

“你又从树上摔下来了。”Raven说。

Qrow低头看了看自己吊着的被木板绷带固定住的左胳膊，陷入一阵沉默，他记不清自己回了她什么话，可能是关于自己早就知道会摔下来之类的。

“嗤，”显然当时的Raven对他的回答并不买账，“既然早知道会摔下来却还避免不了，那就是你太笨了。”

也许他确实是。

-1

Qrow捂着头呻吟着从短暂的昏迷中醒来，可见的视野一片模糊。他晃了晃脑袋，眼前的景象才逐渐清晰了起来。坠机前的记忆一下子灌进了尚不清明的脑子里，胸中压抑着无处发泄的怒火、Tyrian刺耳的笑声、与地面碰撞的巨响，然后是……Clover。

他忽地一楞，胸口处莫名感受道一阵疼痛，脑海里快速掠过几个画面，红色的……是什么？

他扶着舱壁从半扇飞机的残骸中走出来，在一旁的雪地里找到了掉落的Harbinger，阔剑状态的刀身静静地躺在积雪上。在捡起它时，刀刃上一闪而过的白光晃了他的眼。也许是残骸的火光，他想，今夜的月光并不明亮。

另外半个机身就在不远处，昏迷的Robyn就躺在那下面。Qrow快步跑了过去，却在接近她时奇怪地顿了一下。为什么他会下意识觉得Robyn只是昏迷？他伸出手指测了测她的脉搏，虚弱但是还算平稳。他才松了口气，又听见背后靴子踩在雪地的声响。

Clover。

“Robyn需要帮助，”Ace Ops的队长说道，握紧了手里的Kingfisher，“现在投降，我们就能把她送去擎天救治。”

Qrow闭眼缓缓呼气，失望的怒意汇集在喉间。他尝试过了，他真的试过了，可依然会落到这么无法挽回的地步。为什么无论他怎么努力，最后总是一样的结果。Qrow转身抽刀，Harbinger再次变回阔剑横于胸前，抬眼迎上对面擎天人的视线。

然后他想起了另一双暗淡无光的绿眼睛。

所有压抑的愤懑和失落在对上那双水绿色的眼睛时倏而消散不见。一阵心悸击中了他，他猛地退后了一步，发怔的同时意识到自己握着Harbinger的手在颤抖。他疑惑地将目光移回刀身，赫然看见一片刺目的血红。粘腻的液体顺着刀刃滑下，滴落在雪地里，发出扑簌的轻声。湿漉漉的触感一点点爬上了双手，Qrow低下头，他的手上也沾满了厚重暗红的血迹。

“Qrow?”有人这么喊他。

他僵硬地缓缓抬头，Atlas的精英特工就站在他十步之外，Harbinger的剑刃穿胸而过，红色的液体从胸口处的巨大裂口渗出，飞速扩散浸染了整件白蓝制服。阔剑被抽出，金属划过肉体和骨头的声音凄厉地扎入他耳内。

_**“就像你杀了Clover一样？”** _

惶恐、愤怒、悲伤、绝望。还有蝎子疯狂的怪笑。

“Qrow！”被喊到名字的男人下意识颤抖了一下，他隐约听到对方叹了口气，“Qrow，你也需要帮助，坠机造成的震荡可能比想象中要更严重。”

“带上Robyn，跟我回Atlas。”那人向前迈了一步。

他挣扎着从混乱的闪回中找到一点清醒的意识，“别动！”刚刚退去的怒火再次席卷而来，“别。”

沉默在无垠的冰原上凝结，直到被一阵癫狂的笑声打破：“好戏怎么还没开始？我看得都心急了。”

Qrow低咒一声，Harbinger在挥动中转变为镰刀的形态，划出弧线的白光，与Queen Servant的利刃锵的一声撞在一起。他知道他现在的状态很糟糕，用糟糕来形容甚至都算是夸奖了，不仅思维一片糨糊，连视野都不甚清晰，只有没由来的复仇怒焰催使他以近乎本能的方式不断地发动攻击。Tyrian灵巧地格挡、躲避，动作夸张地嘲笑着他的莽撞。更恼人的还有不知从哪儿掷出的钩刃，蝎子的尾巴卷着他失了平衡，钩子击中了巨剑，叮的一下连带着鱼线松弛着坠入雪地。

“我说了，别动！”Qrow咬着牙再次向Faunus挥动镰刀，一字一顿地喊道，“别、插、手，不然我不保证不对你——”剩下的半句话消失在唇齿间，他忽地一愣，不然怎么样？不然也会对他出手？不然也会……杀了他？

片刻的分神足以让Tyrian大笑着收割他的性命，等Qrow架起Harbinger试图防守的时候已经太晚了，腕刀的寒光就在眼前。

在Kingfisher的钩子破空而来时，Qrow几乎要放弃了，这样的局面下他怎么也想不出从这场2v1中侥幸脱身的方法。然而出人意料的是，钩子缠住了Tyrian的尾刺，在鱼线的拉扯下将Faunus拽了个趔趄，刃边堪堪划过他鼻尖。

但这已经足够了。Qrow顺势侧滚起身，镰刀折成拐状，全力猛击蝎子的头部。浅紫的光闪过Tyrian的全身，在细小的喀啦喀拉声中碎裂开来。Faunus彻底地晕了过去。

冰原再次回复了寂静。

结束了吗？Qrow有点恍惚。这样就可以了吗？他的愚蠢和厄运终于抬手放过了他一次吗？他还会伤害到其他人吗？

“没事吧？”有人小跑了过来，急切地问道。

“就……”Qrow跌坐在一旁，大口地喘着气，“赶紧把他捆上就对了。”

也许他应该直接杀了Tyrian的，Qrow迷迷糊糊地想。但至少现在，他暂时不想看见他的Harbinger再次裹满鲜血。

血。记忆里那种粘腻的触感如附骨之蛆般再次纠缠上他，他脱力地将脸埋进手掌，胃部不受控制地轻微痉挛着，恶心感上涌到喉咙处。窒息的感觉逐渐加重，他的胸腔剧烈起伏，竭力渴求着每一丝氧气。

“Qrow？呼吸，集中注意在呼吸上，”一双温暖的手按在了他的肩膀上，“呼——吸——”

他退缩着避开了那双手，大幅度地摇着头，他做不到，那些画面就像不愿放过他一样争先恐后地挤进大脑的每个角落。

“嘘……没事了，”熟悉而温柔的声音在他耳边重复，“不管发生了什么，现在没事了，呼吸，只要呼吸就好了。”

他无声地点点头，顺着指导艰难地维平复呼吸，力竭的喘息慢慢变成哽咽，然后又变为啜泣。

 _ **“从没想过你还能这么弱小，还是这么可悲得无可救药。”**_ 脑海里的Raven刻薄地讥讽道。

闭嘴，闭嘴Raven。你什么都不懂。

温热的泪水沿着指缝流到手背，还没来得及落下便在冻土零下十几度的空气中迅速冷却、凝固。

他维持着这个姿势直到腿脚有点发麻，才勉强找回了一点说话的能力。

“不用……不用这么耐心地对我，”Qrow把脸从掌心抬起些许，但目光仍然紧锁着手上并不存在的血迹，他重新整理了下呼吸，“快一点。逮捕也好，或者干脆杀了我也好。”

又是一阵沉默。Qrow想，这也不失为一个安宁的解脱。

“你……”他又听到了一声叹息，也许就像Raven说的那样，他就是可悲到让所有接近他的人不断叹息，“你怎么会这么想？”

“因为我……”Qrow困惑地皱起眉头，刚刚散去的画面再度潮水般铺天盖地地卷来，哽住了他的喉咙，“因为我杀了你？”他又想起了什么，像抓住了最后最后一根稻草似的急迫而磕磕绊绊地解释道：“我看到了，是我的错，我的愚蠢害死了你，我丢下了刀，然后Tyrian，他——”

他被拢进一个温暖而结实地怀抱。“嘘……没事了，没事了。”一只手半撑着他的后脑，指尖在发间一下一下地梳理着。Qrow在被安抚地同时又感到一阵心慌：“可是，是我——”

对方扶着他的双肩将两人的距离拉开了一点。Qrow在苦涩中松了口气，游离的视线盯着雪地上的压痕。这样才符合他的预期。

“Qrow，看着我，”Clover温柔但坚定地拉开他虚遮着脸的一只手，牵引着放在自己的胸膛上，“看着我的眼睛。”

他迟疑着抬眼看去，绿瞳和往常一样闪着暖意，掌心下的心脏隔着皮肉和制服的布料稳健地跳动着。

“你看，我还好好活着，心脏还在跳动，”Clover又将他拉近了一点，两人的额头轻轻碰在一起，热度从贴在一起的皮肤传递过来，“发生什么了？你可以跟我说的。”

Qrow深深吸了口气，又缓缓吐出，在干涩的口中困难地找寻几个合适地词语：“我……能看到预兆。有时候是莫名的片段，有时候就是这种……明确的画面。”

Clover静静地听着他断断续续地解释，关于他们之间混乱的战斗，关于他的死，在Qrow再次哽住时，轻拍着背部给他顺气。

“这么听起来，”Clover轻笑道，“是你救了我一命。”

“不，不是，我不是说了吗是我——”

“嘘——”Clover喷出的气息近在咫尺，“我们之前谈过这个的。”他转而露出一个狡黠的笑容：“不然我会考虑用另一种方式堵住你的嘴。”

Qrow明显地顿住了，片刻后直起身眯着眼睛打量着眼前的人。

“所以你这是……在调情？”

“哦，”Clover眨眨眼睛，有点哑然，“感谢注意到这个，看来我几个月来的不懈努力终于有了回报。”

Qrow挑高了眉毛，然后意识到自己的一只手还被握着放在对方的胸膛上，他快速地抽回，双手环抱交叉，仿佛突然对脚边的雪花有了浓厚的兴趣。

“好吧，既然我们算是经历了一次死里逃生，那有些话得正式告诉你，”Clover清了清嗓子，“我一直都很享受和你合作的日子，哪怕是——”

“有我那些没完没了的愤世嫉俗？”

Clover惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“我都说了我能看到。”Qrow嘴角浮现出一抹微小的笑意。

Clover也跟着笑出了声，他重新将Qrow揽进怀里。

“所以……”

“嗯？”

“不打算继续逮捕我了吗，警官？”

Clover沉默了一会儿，感受到怀中人不自觉的紧张，又将他抱紧了一点。Qrow的脸埋在他的颈窝，温热的吐息濡湿了锁骨处的皮肤。“我一直用性命信任着James，但我想……起码在这件事上，我得得到一个合理的解释。“

“那我们——和平停战？”

“没错。”

“接下来有什么计划吗，天才？”

“比如先擦干净你哭花的脸？”

Qrow轻轻锤了他一下，Clover低声笑着，假装吃痛地叫了一声。闷闷的笑声沿着胸腔的震动传递过来，Qrow微调了下姿势，好让自己枕得更舒服点。

“好了说正经的。搜救的飞机很快就到了，将Tyrian扔进牢里、把Robyn送去救治后，我想我应该去找将军汇报一下任务，如果你想跟他好好聊聊的话，这个是个机会。就是不知道该怎么将你偷渡进去了。”

“唔……我想这个很好解决。”

Clover看着Qrow将自己推离怀抱，起身掸了掸衣裤上沾着的雪花。他未来的男朋友露出一个自鸣得意的笑容，在他的惊讶声中化作一只红眼睛的乌鸦停在他的指尖。

**Author's Note:**

> 前面几段铺垫得这么鬼长，不愧是我（。  
> P.s.虽说是fair game但其实前面写了很多Raven相关，也算是我个人对这对姐弟一点私心的headcanon吧，不管怎么说最后给fix上了就完事了:D  
> 最后一章说白了就是如何安抚你应激状态的鸦鸦
> 
> 我的男孩们值得更好的人生


End file.
